The 1990 meeting of the American Motility Society wishes to include a Symposium entitled "Electrical Oscillations in Excitable Biological Tissues." The symposium will involve six invited speakers who will give state of the art lectures in the plenary sessions on the following topics; 1)electrical oscillations in cardiac muscle,2)electrical oscillations in pancreatic beta cells,3)electrical oscillations in neurones and neuronal circuits,4)electrical oscillations in gut smooth muscle,5)the coupling of biological oscillators,6)an integrated view of biological oscillator. The objective of the symposium is to provide the membership of the AMS with an integrated view of the principles which govern the behavior of those excitable tissues which show oscillations, of which gut muscle and its controlling neural circuitry are prime examples. This will be done by exposing the membership to nationally and internationally recognized experts in the field of excitable membranes and biological clocks. The Symposium is designed to extend the information base established by symposia on Regulation of Smooth Muscle Contraction and Cell Membrane Receptors presented at the AMS meetings of 1986 and 1988. By focusing on the oscillatory nature of excitable membrane and how this activity couples with intracellular and extracellular processes to coordinate activity between cells, the symposium will provide insight into the production of functional motor patterns of the GI tract, and avenues for further research be members of the AMS. The AMS meeting will be held 14-17 Oct. 1990 at the conference center housed within the Sheraton Goat Islander Complex, Newport, RI. The Symposium will be held on the plenary sessions on the mornings of the 15th & 16th October which will allow the symposium participants to interact over a two-day period formally and informally with the visiting lecturers.